Dark Brown Hair And An Alligator Smile
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: So, she wasn't some hot babe. But she did have that something that he liked. PoguexOC Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own Mickie Danvers.

Pairings: PougexOC, etc.

Summary: So, she wasn't some hot babe, but she had that something that he liked.

A/N: I know, I s hould be working on _More Than I Expected, _but I have writer's block right now, and I have to fix one of the chapters. But for now, enjoy this. :D

* * *

**Dark Brown Hair And An Alligator Smile**

**By: Rainbowblack**

**Prolouge**

Mickie. When you heart that name, what do you think of? Blonde hair, blue eyes, all American chick that's busty, slender and all around a perfect bitch, right?

My name's Mickie, and trust me, I'm not anything like that. I am certainly not your idea of a picture perfect chick. Yes, I am American and slender. But I'm not a Paris Hilton-type girl. But then again, who wants someone like that, anyway? Well, that was actually a stupid question. These days, being real isn't cool anymore. Guys like fake, plastic chicks who're extremely easy and extremely dumb. It's all the rage, don't you know? But what guy would want me? I'm ugly.

Yeah, as you can tell, I'm not the most up to beat type of person. In fact, yes, I _am _quite negative. Like it? You don't? Well, I don't care. This is who I am, and I do not change for anyone. I'm probably the most negative person you'll ever meet. And I'm not that much of a social butterfly as I am a ray of sunshine, either. I don't like people. They're cynacial assholes, cruel, and heartless wonders. I can stand only one group of friends, and that's it. Period.

That's pretty much it.


	2. Family Reunion

Chapter One: Family Reunion

As I rolled down the window, I took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from my bag. I lit one of them and inhaled some of it then blew the rest of the smoke out into the wind.

"So this school, it's pretty nice, eh?" I asked my brother, Caleb, who was driving us to Spencer's. I haven't seen him in ages. The two of us were split from each other when we were eleven. Mom at one point, couldn't afford to take care of the two of us, so she sent me to live with my Uncle Matt. Now she invited me to come back and live with her, dad and Caleb again six years later. It was now the beginning of a new year and I was enrolled at the school that he was.

"Spencer's? Well, yeah it is." he said. "You wouldn't pay if it wasn't."

"Oh, true." I said, nodding. "It must be pretty bad ass then. And all the guys, they're still there too?"

"Yep." he said. "All of them."

"Cool, cool." I said, taking a drag.

There was a slight silence, until he gave me a look of curiosity.

"So, when'd you start smoking?" he asked.

"When I was thirteen?"

"_Thirteen?_" Caleb said, in amazement. "Who taught ya? Matt?"

"No, are you _stupid?_" I laughed out loud, somewhat. "Uncle Matt would whip my ass if he found out. No, I ahh, just started after I dated this one guy. He showed me my first cigarette and I just kept going from there."

"How did you managed to keep it a secret?"

"I just wouldn't smoke when I got home. And if he smelled it on me, I just told him that my boyfriend was smoking." I told him. "He knew that Greg had smoked and he wasn't worried about that."

"Yeah, I see." he said. "You know you won't be able to do that at home."

"I know, I know, duhh."

"And make sure not to bring that around school." he instructed me. "Well, _inside _the school."

"Yes mommy." I said, sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, Mick. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'm a big girl, _Cale, _I'm not stupid." I said, taking another drag.

He looked at me quickly and then shook his head as he put his eyes back on the road. "I don't know how you can do it anyway. Those things are nasty."

"Well, without them, I'd probably be the biggest bitch right now." I told him, exhaling. "I hate getting up early. Actually, I hate mornings, period."

"Same old Mickie." he chuckled.

"Yup yup." I said. "So, got a girlfriend yet?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"What? Are you kidding me? What's a good-looking, intellegent, _hot stud muffin _like you doing single?" I questioned him, adding a little bit of joke in my voice. But also I was digging into him and he knew it. I could tell by the big smile. And he was also blushing. Haha.

"Hah, actually, I'm not too worried about getting a girlfriend right now, to be honest." he said.

"Ahh...well we definitely need to fix that." I said.

"When the day comes, I'll try and get you together with one of the guys." he said.

"No thanks, I'd rather pass." I said, taking one more hit before flicking my cigarette out the window.

"And why is that?" Caleb asked. "Not worried about getting a boyfriend? Or is it because you know that deep down, you're _just so _focused on school?"

I laughed, as I pointed my finger jokingly at him. "Hah hah, you're a funny one, Caleb. No, I just don't feel like being together with another asshole. I already had my fair share of those."

"Greg was an asshole?"

"Yup." I said, nodding.

"Ohh, well the only 'asshole', per se, in the group is Reid." he informed me. "_He's _the only one you have to worry about."

"Yeah, again, no thanks." I refused, uninterested. "How much farther?"

"Not too long, just another ten minutes."


End file.
